De cómo Remus Lupin recapacitó
by Nuria Black
Summary: Remus Lupin, tras pelearse con Harry en Grimmuald Place, se da cuenta de que su esposa le necesita.


Remus Lupin salió dando un portazo por la puerta del número 12 Grimmauld Place, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por los mortífagos que podrían estar vigilando fuera. Quién se creía ese niñato para darle lecciones a él. Sólo tenía diecisiete años y no sabía lo que era ser un licántropo, que nadie quisiera relacionarse contigo, que te trataran constantemente como a un apestado…Si se paraba a pensarlo, nadie le había entendido nunca…Bueno, tal vez los Merodeadores. Aun podía oír la voz de James resonando en su cabeza mientras se reía de su "pequeño problema peludo" y lo hacía parecer algo insignificante; y a Sirius, que le había sorprendido empleando largas horas en la biblioteca (lugar que nunca antes se le habría ocurrido pisar bajo ningún concepto) buscando una solución para poder pasar con él las lunas llenas…Incluso, muy a su pesar, también podía oír la vocecita chillona de Peter preguntarle con miedo si la transformación era muy dolorosa. Asquerosa rata traidora. Por su culpa, James había muerto y Sirius casi se volvió loco en Azkaban. Para que engañarse, los Merodeadores habían desaparecido y él se había quedado solo  
>Y volvemos a la soledad. Si había un sentimiento que tenía claro en ese momento era la soledad. No había nadie con él, nadie que le entendiera, nadie que…Bueno, nadie excepto Dora.<br>Pero él había estropeado. La había dejado embarazada, y eso era lo peor. Remus Lupin estaba seguro de que no podría soportar ver crecer a su hijo sufriendo. Y en el caso de que no heredara sus genes de licántropo, seguro que odiaría a su padre. Qué clase de niño desearía a un padre como él. Le avergonzaría toda la vida.  
>Sin poder evítalo, le vino a la mente la conversación que había mantenido hacía un par de minutos con Harry y Hermione…<br>"-¿Cómo podría un niño avergonzarse de ti?  
>-No sé Hermione, yo estoy bastante avergonzado de él…"<br>Remus Lupin le dio una patada a una pobre lata que alguien había tirado en la calle. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿La reina de Inglaterra? Una vocecita maliciosa y sarcástica sonó en su cabeza "Tan sólo era el hijo de tu mejor amigo, el Elegido, alguien que aprendió a conjurar un patronus con trece años, y que sabe lo que son las responsabilidades, alguien que…" "Déjalo Lupin, así no te ayudas" le espetó su parte racional.  
>De repente, se preguntó qué narices estaba haciendo en medio de una calle hablando sólo. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Mejor volvería a casa y…Mala idea. No podía volver a casa. Allí estaba Dora y…el bebé. Su bebé.<br>Se dejó caer en un banco y hundió la cara entre las manos. Sin darse cuenta, ni poder evitarlo, Remus John Lupin se echó a llorar. Lloró por todo: por Dora, por el bebé, por ser un licántropo, por James, por los Merodeadores, por su cobardía…Un momento, ¿había dicho cobardía?"Sí"-dijo la vocecita de antes "Eso es lo que eres Lupin, un estúpido cobarde".  
>Sentado en aquel banco se dio cuenta de todo. De lo idiota que había sido, de lo idiota que era y de lo idiota que sería si seguía así. Había abandonado al amor de su vida, a alguien que se había enamorado él sabiendo lo que era y a lo que se arriesgaba. Y la había abandonado a su suerte con un bebé, en plena guerra. Y por si era poco, había lanzado al hijo de su mejor amigo contra una pared y ni siquiera sabía que le había pasado. Tal vez se hubiera desmallado, o tal vez le había dado en alguna arteria importante y ahora Harry había muerto. Se tiró del pelo infantilmente y se llamó idiota una y otra vez. Tal vez debería volver aunque, podría ser una mala idea. Si Harry estaba vivo o por lo menos más o menos ileso, se enfadaría más con él y si no…seguro que Ron y Hermione se ocuparía de acabar con su vida. Y en otras circunstancias, a Remus le habrá dado igual. Pero no podía permitirse dejar sólos a Dora y al niño.<br>No, lo mejo ahora era volver con su esposa y pedirle perdón de todas las formas posibles y rezar por qué sirviera de algo. Una vez hecho eso, se encargaría de arreglar las cosas con Harry.  
>Inspiró profundamente. Estaba delante de la puerta y no se atrevía a entrar. Era un cobarde, un asqueroso cobarde. Y se odiaba por ello. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía hacerlo.<br>Cogió aire una última vez antes de entrar.  
>Todo estaba en silencio lo cual era muy raro, puesto que en aquella casa siempre había movimiento. Se sorprendió a si mismo esperanzado ante el hecho librarse de de una incómoda conversación. Se reprendió, avanzando hacia la primera puerta: su habitación.<br>Pegó el oído a la puerta de madera de roble y alcanzó a oír unos apagados sollozos desde dentro. Entreabrió la puerta cuidadosamente y le sobrecogió la escena que había dentro.  
>Nymphadora Tonks se encontraba tumbada en la cama, llorando en un estado deplorable. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Nunca había visto a su Dora tan…tan gris. Sí, esa era la palabra. Su pelo era completamente gris, largo y lacio, como si hubiera perdido la fuerza para rizarse, levantarse o hacer cualquier cosa aparte de quedarse colgando sin vida. Era lo peor que había visto en su vida. Dora, su Dora, estaba llorando en la cama, convulsionándose entre sollozos, y todo había sido por su culpa. Se aclaró la garganta, pensando en que decir, pero no se le ocurría nada, nada sin que sonara hueco y sin sentido. No después de abandonarla. Remus Lupin se limitó a acercarse a su esposa sigilosamente, se colocó a su lado y la abrazó por los hombros.<br>Ella dio un respingo, ya que no sé había dado cuenta de que Remus había llegado.  
>-Remus, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó confusa.-No estabas…<br>-No me han dejado-dijo él. No valía la pena mentir-Harry me ha sermoneado y me he marchado.  
>-¿Pero por qué has vuelto?-dijo aun parpadeando sorprendida.<br>-Porque he sido un estúpido idiota y cobarde. He sido un asqueroso cobarde. No soy mejor que Pettigrew…-empezó mirando al suelo avergonzado.  
>Ella le dio una bofetada, pero Remus no se movió: sabía que se lo merecía.<br>-¡Nunca jamás digas que eres como esa asquerosa rata! ¿Me oyes Lupin?¡Jamás!-le cortó para luego darle un beso lleno de ternura. Sin darse cuenta, su pelo se había comenzado a recobrar poco a poco su antigua apariencia.  
>Remus estaba muy sorprendido. ¿Acaso le iba a perdonar después de todo lo que había hecho?<br>-Pero…pero… ¿me estas perdonando?-preguntó muy extrañado.  
>-¡Claro que sí, idiota!-dijo alegre, para luego volver a besarlo. Después, su gesto se volvió serio y le miro intensamente- Pero prométeme que no volverás hacerme eso otra vez. Ni a mí, ni a Teddy.<br>-Lo prometo-respondió el solemnemente-¿Quién es Teddy?  
>-¡Oh! Es el diminutivo de Ted…Es el nombre que he elegido para el pequeñín-contestó, mirando con cariño a su tripa-¿Te gusta?-preguntó con los ojos brillantes.<br>-Me encanta-respondió Remus Lupin. Ahora estaba seguro de cuál era su lugar. El debía estar ahí, con su esposa, con su hijo…Se prometió a sí mismo que nuca más se comportaría como un cobarde; al fin y al cabo, era un Griffindor. Y no dejaría que su esposa volviera a sufrir así, ni por él, ni por nadie.


End file.
